


Suit, No Tie (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bad guys, Gen, How I Met Your Mother - Freeform, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to spot a White Collar Bad Guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit, No Tie (VID)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the fan_flashworks 'Cliche' challenge.  
> Idea lifted from [the White Collar Lexicon](http://www.whitecollarlexicon.com/)

Song: "Nothing Suits Me Like a Suit" (How I Met Your Mother)


End file.
